


SVSSS Fest 2021

by NancyHiwatari



Category: Mxtx - Fandom, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 穿书自救指南 | Scumbag System (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, MXTX, Multi, SAVEFest2021, SVSSS, Save, Scumbag System - Freeform, scumbag
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyHiwatari/pseuds/NancyHiwatari
Summary: SAVE FEST 2021 Colección de Drabbles (Escritos de menos de 500 palabras) basadas en un tema por día durante todo el mes de enero. Parejas: Bingjiu, Bingqiu, YueLiu , BingQiu, Bingyuan y otras tantas. #SaveFest2021
Relationships: BingJiu, Bingyuan - Relationship, Luo Binghe / Shen Jiu, Moshang, YueLiu, bingqiu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Listado

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble es una obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta, de exactamente 100 palabras, aunque se suele aceptar como drabble cualquier historia corta de menos de 500 palabras. El objetivo de un drabble es la brevedad y poner a prueba la capacidad del autor para expresar ideas interesantes en un espacio muy escaso.
> 
> SAVE Fest 2021 es una iniciativa nacida en facebook para que autores y artistas dibujen o escriban algo cada día de Enero de este año (Aprovechando que la fecha del fandom para el nacimiento de Luo es enero)

Un drabble es una obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta, de exactamente 100 palabras, aunque se suele aceptar como drabble cualquier historia corta de menos de 500 palabras. El objetivo de un drabble es la brevedad y poner a prueba la capacidad del autor para expresar ideas interesantes en un espacio muy escaso.

SAVE Fest 2021 es una iniciativa nacida en facebook para que autores y artistas dibujen o escriban algo cada día de Enero de este año (Aprovechando que la fecha del fandom para el nacimiento de Luo es enero) El listado de temas es el siguiente:

1- Vida

2- Discípulo

3- sistema

4- Familia

5- Despedida

6- Búsqueda

7- Sacrificio

8- Reunión

9- Arrepentimiento

10- Protagonista

11- Sentimientos

12- Traición

13- Verdad

14- Discusión

15- Ilusión

16- Sangre

17- Arma

18- Demonio

19- prision

20- contacto

21- Reconocimiento

22- Villano

23- Edad

24- Memoria

25- Sueño

26- Celos

27- Animal

28- Reencarnación

29- Shizun

30- Comienzo

31- Libre

Sientanse libres de unirse si gustan , pueden usar el tag #SaveFest2021 para etiquetar su obra, ayuda mucho para quitar bloqueos mentales (que a los escritores de fics largos nos suelen dar)

Principalmente mis drabbles serán basados en Shen Jiu, Luo Binghe originales, pero tambien escribire Bingqiu, Bingyuan, YueLiu, entre otros.

¡Gracias por su atención!


	2. Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Shen Jiu se mantiene para nada.

Tabla: SAVE FEST

El sistema de auto salvación del villano escoria

Drabble: Vida

Personaje: Shen Jiu

Hasta ese momento, no sabía cuál era el significado de su vida.

Desde que nació en este mundo, todo lo que había aprendido fué que nada podía obtener por buenos medios. Las circunstancias del nacimiento seguramente eran un mal presagio para sus padres; el posterior abandono y muerte fue su inevitable conclusión.

Shen Jiu no era una persona a estas alturas, era más una "cosa" pero ¿No siempre había sido así? Escoria había nacido, escoria moriría. Sin un nombre , un número para referirse a él y todos los pecados de los que no se arrepentía.

La espada frente a él ya no emitía ningún aura, extinguida como el dueño de ella. Shen Jiu solo podía observarla con su único ojo , tratando de saber al final cual era el significado de todo, de lo que hizo, de lo que no.

Pero no tenía sentido querer saberlo ahora, su único propósito había sido avanzar, mejorar, obtener... Ahora este resultado le trajo emociones encontradas, una persona que ignoró sus palabras y se mostró cuando no debía, tratando de llenar una promesa hacía décadas vencida... una sonrisa se formó en su boca sin lengua.

Una sonrisa medio rota.

"Espero no verte en el infierno, Qi-Ge"

Su vida intercambiada por nada, la vida de Shen Jiu mantenida para nada.

Volverían a la nada.


	3. Discípulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luo Binghe debe agradecerle todas sus enseñanzas a su Shizun

Tabla: SAVE FEST

El sistema de auto salvación del villano escoria

Drabble: Discípulo

Personaje: Luo Binghe ( Bing-ge )

Advertencia: +18, mutilación partes del cuerpo.

Satisfacción, este discípulo tenía tanta satisfacción.

Desde el momento en el que puso un pie en el pico Qing Jing y se convirtió en el discípulo de esa escoria llamada Shen Qingqiu, su vida era solo sufrimiento y miseria. Pero ahora las tornas le habían dado a él poder absoluto de hacer lo que quisiera con Shen Qingqiu. En un inicio hubiera pensado que matarlo luego de una larga tortura sería lo más ideal pero siempre se puede pensar en algo mucho más placentero.

— Este Discípulo agradece las enseñanzas de Shizun — la voz cargada de odio, de placer, de sorna y de cinismo era lo que se escuchaba en ese sucio calabozo, mientras que el chapoteo de su miembro entrando y saliendo del níveo cuerpo de su maestro llenaba los oídos de ambos. Era obsceno, tabú , impensable, pero en la mente de Luo Binghe, era la única manera de que al menos el cuerpo de Shen Qingqiu le aceptara. Por que su boca jamás lo haría, sus ojos no le seguirán, la aprobación no llegaría. Pero la entrada distendida, mojada y que apretaba tan delicioso, sí que lo aceptaba.

—Muerete, maldita bestia...— mencionó la voz ahogada de su maestro.

— Oh — el movimiento se detuvo — de verdad todavía no puedes controlar esa lengua de escoria. ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?

No hubo respuesta.

— Habla, Shen Qinqiu.

De nuevo silencio.

— Bien, este discípulo tiene maneras de hacerte hablar.

Arremetiendo con fuerza dentro de él, una de sus manos bajó para acariciar el muslo, casi con dulzura antes de que el sonido de algo desgarrándose llenara el ambiente y un grito de dolor se mezclara en él. La pierna derecha había sido arrancada, la sangre y lágrimas fueron degustadas por la lengua del medio demonio que terminó por derramar toda su semilla al interior de ese cuerpo, ahora mutilado.

Un orgasmo como nunca tuvo con nadie: el grito de dolor, los temblores, el aroma metalico, todo le excitó hasta el punto insospechado. Ese interior se había estrechado como nunca y solo le hizo desear más.

Se retiro, dejando en el piso a un Shen Qingqiu que trataba de moverse y se había mordido los labios para no darle el placer de sus gritos, pero dolia ¡jodidamente dolía!

— El cuerpo de Shizun es tan estrecho y puede tomar tanto... este discípulo quiere más.

Al cabo aún tenía otras cosas que arrancar. Más orgasmos que disfrutar.


	4. Sistema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shang Qinghua sabe ahora que el sistema no es omnipontente.

Tabla: SAVE FEST

El sistema de auto salvación del villano escoria

Drabble: Sistema

Personaje: Shang Qinghua

Advertencia: Muerte de personaje, Angst.

Realmente ¿De qué servía tener un sistema?

Shan Qinghua lo había visto siempre como algo inherente a la nueva vida que tenía, aunque siempre era "troll" al menos solía dar las respuestas correctas en los momentos oportunos. Aunque le ponía las cosas difíciles, al final salía con una opción de rescate que podría ser fácilmente intercambiada por puntos B.

Su vida transcurrió de esa manera, siendo el pobre diablo salvado a último momento.Entonces ¿Por qué razón ahora no podía hacer nada?

La nieve del reino del norte permaneció inmaculada a traves del tiempo, hielos eternos como la vida de su gobernante... al menos así era como debía ser.

— Dawang...

Sus manos apretaron las del demonio al que servía, las del hombre del que se había enamorado pese a ser el pontífice de los masoquistas. No podía dejar de temblar y no por el frío al que largos años en ese lugar ya lo habían acostumbrado, no, ahora temblaba de miedo, de incertidumbre pero más que nada, de ira.

" Esa acción está prohibida.... "

— ¡Al diablo con tus malditas prohibiciones sistema-dada!— exclamó , frente al inconsciente Mobei-Jun que apenas respiraba — ¡Yo no escribí este desenlace para Dawang!

" Los parámetros de la historia original fueron removidos cuando Xin Mo fué destruida, cualquier cambio en las cuentas de los usuarios VIP no tienen ingerencia sobre las actualizaciones en el sistema"

—Pero...

"Por lo tanto el NPC 'Mobei-Jun' será borrado de la línea temporal del juego, el personaje ha cumplido su función y no es necesario en la línea actual. El sistema recuerda que no podrá ser accesado ni el usuario podrá interactuar con él en un futuro."

Shan Qinghua sintió que todo se desmoronaba. Este orgulloso rey, ahora postrado en la cama e inconsciente ni siquiera sabía porque había enfermado. Pero él escritor ahora sabía la razón.Mirando el hermoso y varonil rostro solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos, seguir vivo sin Dawang ¿de qué servía?

Una sonrisa triste se formó en su cara, acercándose a esos fríos labios para besarlos.

— Dawang... gracias.

Si no podía salvar a Mobei-Jun entonces...

— Sistema-dada... quiero cancelar mi cuenta.

Ninguno era necesario en la linea de cualquier manera.


	5. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue Qingyuan no puede abandonar a su hermano, sin importar si es una escoria.

Tabla: SAVE FEST  
El sistema de auto salvación del villano escoria  
Drabble: Familia  
Personaje: Yue Qingyuan  
Advertencia: ---

Cualquier persona seguramente lo habría llamado loco. Pero una persona como él era incapaz de abandonar al que consideró toda su vida como su persona más cercana, sin importar si esta era la escoria que todos mencionaban.

Mirando la carta de sangre en sus manos acompañada de esas dos piernas ensangrentadas, solo pudo llenarse de ira, una emoción que no solía tener en su templado semblante.

El líder de la secta de Cang Qiong era conocido por ser una persona sencilla y de buen corazón, teniendo la paciencia del mundo para todos a su alrededor. 

Sin embargo también era una careta para ocultar su más grande debilidad.

Después de su estadía en las cuevas mientras tuvo esa desviación de Qi , su cultivo nunca fué el mismo y a cambio, había perdido la oportunidad de cumplir la única promesa que para él valía la pena en toda su vida. Ahora Shen Qingqiu estaba a merced de ese demonio, no lo había matado pero ahora...esas dos piernas.

Había tomado su espada y se dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces hacia el mundo demoníaco. Todos los años de mentiras, de hacerse la vista gorda, de no detenerlo cuando pudo o tuvo la oportunidad, pasaron frente a sus ojos. Había sido un completo cobarde y aún en el último minuto dudo de él.

Shen… no, pequeño Jiu lo había expulsado de su lado pero no podía quedarse quieto mirando cómo era torturado sin que pudiera hacer nada. En su corazón quedaron bien enterrados los arrepentimientos, las palabras no dichas y solamente estaba la necesidad de salvarle.

Era su hermano, la única persona que había estado desde que eran unos niños presente en su vida, la persona que atesoraba aunque no fuera recíproco.

aceleró su paso imaginando que le esperaba una emboscada pero no le importó.

Por su hermano, por su familia... Esta vez pagaría su deuda de sangre.


	6. Despedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdoname bebé, mamá no va a poder protegerte.

Tabla: SAVE FEST  
El sistema de auto salvación del villano escoria  
Drabble: Despedida  
Personaje: Su Xiyan  
Advertencia: Muerte de personaje

Su vientre dolía, de la energía espiritual casi no le quedaba nada pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era la confirmación de que la pequeña vida que tenía entre entre sus manos tendría que crecer sin tenerla. 

La discípulo principal del palacio Huan Hua sabía perfectamente que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. No después de haber bebido el veneno que su propio Shizun le había dado.

No había esperado algo como eso, que le hiciera intercambiar la vida de su pequeño hijo por la suya propia ¿Es que acaso no tenía respeto por nada?

Apretó los dientes con fuerza entre la frustración y la enorme tristeza que la estaba aquejando, sin dejar de mirar esa pequeña carita rolliza —Mi niño...—no pudo evitar murmurar, comenzando a darle besos por toda la cara. Sus ásperos dedos, lastimados por la batalla anterior, acariciaban con ternura todo ese cuerpecito.

Este bebé era la muestra de que había sido amada realmente, que pese a todo ella también había podido amar a alguien.

—Lo siento, mamá no va a poder cuidarte. El mundo es difícil y está lleno de personas que sólo buscan su propio beneficio, pero tú tienes mi sangre y la de tu padre, por favor bebé, te lo ruego, vive —lágrimas cayeron en el rostro del bebé que sólo balbuceaba, removiendose un poco entre los brazos de su madre.

Su Xiyan abrazó más a ese bebé, llenandole de atenciones — Yo quería tenerte, te amo bebé, no puedo ponerte ni un nombre pero… todo lo que puedo hacer es darte la oportunidad de seguir viviendo...—lo envolvió en sus propias túnicas, cuidando que ninguna delatara de dónde venía, que nadie pudiera rastrearlo de regreso.

— Río Luo, Rio Luo— murmuró mientras colocaba su tesoro más valioso en esa pequeña canasta tejida — En esta canasta llevas mi felicidad, llevalo donde pueda ser libre, donde pueda vivir…

Empujó la canasta al agua con el último suspiro. Su vida se fue apagando de la misma manera que su pequeño hijo iba desapareciendo en la corriente del Río.

— Tianlang-jun… si lo encuentras… cuidalo.

Sus ojos se cerraron para no volver a abrirse jamás.


End file.
